


When In London

by GalaxyAce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rings a number he's seen on an advert and ends up sharing a flat with tall, handsome man with whom he quickly becomes attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In London

**Author's Note:**

> My first Johnlock fic!

It was a windy morning in downtown London. John Watson had just finished his stint in Afghanistan and relocated to his native England. He’d been asking around for someone who’d like to share a flat with him and split the rent. He had been walking for about an hour, looking at billboards with adverts on them. One caught his eye; an advert printed on red paper with big white text reading:

FLATMATE WANTED, PREFERABLY MALE.

221B BAKER STREET

+44 20 7985 2193

“Ah, I’ll give this number a ring.” John whispered to himself and took out his mobile phone. He entered the number and heard two rings. Shortly after, a man’s voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello, my name is John. I saw your advert about sharing a flat.”

“Ah, yes, why don’t you come on by and we can talk more?”

“Sure, I’ll take a cab.”

“See you soon, John.”

They both hung up and John flagged down a cab. He got in the back seat.

“Where to?”

“221B Baker Street, please.”

About 15 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of a dark green door with gold number and letters that read: ‘221B’

John paid his fare to the cabbie and shut the door. He walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. He heard the faint sound of hurried footsteps running down the stairs inside. The door opened and John was making eye contact with, what he thought was, the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, his eyes were a beautiful bluish-green colour, his lips looked plump and full, his hair was black and curly…

“Hello-o-o?” The man waved a hand in front of John’s face.

“Oh, I apologise.” John outstretched his hand. “John Watson.”

The other man took John’s hand in his and shook it firmly. “I’m Sherlock Holmes. Won’t you come in?”

John removed his hand from Sherlock’s and nodded. “Thank you.” He stepped inside and Sherlock started to make his way up the stairs. John followed. Sherlock led him into a sitting room with a sofa and a few chairs and tables.

“Do you fancy a cup of tea, John?” Sherlock asked, eyeing John up and down.

John noticed and hesitated a bit. “Sure, if it’s not too much trouble.” He looked at a chair and promptly sat himself down.

Sherlock called from the kitchen, “So, John, tell me about yourself.”

“Well,” He heard the clinking of cups and swishing of liquid coming from the kitchen. “There’s not much that’s too interesting about me. Is there anything in specific you’d like to know?”

Sherlock left the kitchen holding two white cups and set one down on the table in front of John. He took a seat across from John and sipped his tea. Sherlock cocked his head and smiled at John cutely.

Sherlock shrugged. “I dunno, just tell me everything.” He set his teacup down on the table and framed his face with hands.

John practically melted in his seat. “Well, I’m a former British Army doctor, I’m 39, I just got back from Afghanistan… I’ve, uh, been shot in the shoulder... and I’m about 167 centimetres tall.” He noticed Sherlock still staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “Also, I’ve never been married… and, uh, I’m single.”

John was blushing and trying not to smile. Sherlock noticed.

“John? Are you alright? I hope I didn’t make you say anything you didn’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright.” John leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Now, would you care to tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Sure. I’m a consulting detective, I also have never been married, I’m single too, and I am about 183 centimetres tall.” Sherlock answered back and smiled. “Now, about the rent. Would you like to be my flatmate? We’ll split the £700 a month rent.”

“Sure, I’d love to be yours!” Sherlock shot John a shocked look. “Your flatmate, I mean.” John sipped his tea. “I don’t have much stuff to bring over, so you don’t have to worry about a mess or anything.”

“Great!” Sherlock jumped out of his seat and walked toward John. “You’re not going to regret this. We’re going to be great friends. I’m not loud, although I do play violin, just tell me if it bothers you.”

“That’s fine.” John seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was absolutely thrilled to be living with such a handsome man. Now all he had to do was to find out which team Sherlock played for and make a move.

“Let me treat you to something! Let’s go out to the cinema and get some food.” Sherlock put on his trench coat and grabbed John’s hand to pull him out of his seat.

John reluctantly agreed – but only because he didn’t want Sherlock to think he was too eager. They both put on their shoes and left the flat. Sherlock flagged down a cab and they were on their way. Upon arriving to the cinema, they were offered a huge selection of movies to choose from. Ranging from sci-fi action to romantic comedies. They both looked at each other in disapproval.

“What do ya say we go do something actually fun?” John said in a flirty tone, grabbing Sherlock’s hand before he could say anything. John started running, with Sherlock’s hand in his, down the main street and leading him through a dark alleyway, stopping at a dark corner of a small road, illuminated with a streetlight. 

“John, you’re absolutely mad! “Sherlock chuckled, grabbed John’s other hand, and pulled him in for a hug. John was surprised, but he threw his arms around the handsome man anyways. John shut his eyes and smiled into the crook of Sherlock’s neck. The warmth of the taller man’s body felt so good against John and he loved the feeling he got from hugging Sherlock and he hoped it would never stop. But Sherlock broke the hug after 10 blissful seconds and positioned himself directly in front of John, moving his head down a little to match John’s shorter frame.

“Sherlock…” John stood on his tip-toes and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “What are you doing... Hell… what am I doing?”

Sherlock pressed a finger against John’s lips, preventing him from speaking. “Shh.” Sherlock repositioned his hands on John’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. They both shut their eyes and enjoyed the sensation of their warm lips pressed against each other. Sherlock’s mouth was parting slightly, in hopes that John’s would reciprocate. Luckily for Sherlock, he did. Tongues moved past lips and met quickly, eliciting a soft moan from John. Sherlock moved his hands slowly up John’s sides and John ran one hand through Sherlock’s thick, dark curls. They pulled away, breathless, after about a minute and made eye contact. Sherlock smiled and John looked at ground, blushing.

“What do you say we order some Chinese food and go home?” Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and intertwined his fingers with the shorter man’s.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” They walked off toward the main street and hailed a cab.

“Where to, gents?”

“Zen Gardens, please!” 

The cabbie put his foot on the gas and they were off. About 7 minutes later, they were at Zen Gardens.

“We’ll be back out in about 3 minutes.” Sherlock said to the cab driver.

“Alright, mate.”

Sherlock took John’s hand and led him into the food joint. The sweet, pleasant smell of noodles and egg rolls filled their nostrils and they walked up to the counter quickly to place their orders. After a few minutes of waiting, their food was ready and bagged. Sherlock paid and John took the bag of food. They walked outside and got inside the cab once more.  
“Where to now, lads?”

“221B Baker Street.” Sherlock replied and smiled at the man.

After about 10 more minutes, the cab stopped in front of their flat. Sherlock and John got out and paid the cabbie. 

 

“G’night, gents!”

“Good night!” John said back.

Sherlock fumbled with his pocket, searching for the key to get in.

“Sherlock, hurry up, the food is getting cold!” John teased.

He shot John a smirk and pulled out the key. They got in and raced up the stairs, quickly setting the food down on the table. Sherlock went to the kitchen to get forks and make tea. John went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and slightly too tight T-shirt with an AC/DC logo printed on it. He tousled his hair and took off his shoes. He exited the bedroom to find Sherlock, with his back turned, in the kitchen. John snuck up behind Sherlock quietly and put his short arms around the dark-haired man’s waist. Sherlock tensed up for a bit. John shut his eyes and rested his head on Sherlock’s back – he wasn’t tall enough to reach any higher. Sherlock thought it was absolutely adorable. 

“Hey, Sherlock. You making tea?” John whispered into Sherlock’s neck while standing on his tip-toes.

Sherlock turned his head around slightly and his eyes met John’s. “What’s this about, John?” He said in a low, flirty voice. John took initiative and turned Sherlock around so they were face-to-face.

“Sherlock, I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I’m very attracted to you. Do you… feel the same?” John blushed a little bit and looked down.

“John… if I wasn’t attracted to you, do you think I would have kissed you when we left the cinema?”

John smiled and looked up at Sherlock.

“You’re so short, John. I love it.” Sherlock pressed a kiss to John’s forehead and John smiled. 

“What do you say we put the food in the fridge and eat it tomorrow? Let’s go to bed.” Sherlock started walking to the table with the take-out boxes and picked them up to put them in the fridge. “Let me change and we can go to sleep.”

“Okay, Sherlock.” John went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Sherlock was in the bedroom getting undressed and finding his pajama pants. John came out of the bathroom and saw a half-dressed Sherlock jumping up and down, trying to get comfortable in his sleep pants. The lamp in the corner was on and illuminated Sherlock’s thin body, John couldn’t stop staring.

“Oh, uh… sorry.” John stole one more glance at the attractive man's body and quickly focused on the floor.

“It’s alright, you’re going to be seeing a lot me like this considering we’ll be living together.” Sherlock chuckled. “And maybe even more.” He winked at the short man.

John was blushing terribly. He shuffled to the bed and pulled the covers over him.

“I’ll go brush my teeth and join you in a minute.” Sherlock pulled a loose, grey shirt over his thin frame and started walking toward the bathroom.

“Wait – you’re going to sleep with me? There are… 2 beds.” John cocked his head and questioned Sherlock.

“Yes, unless you don’t want me to sleep with you, then I will not.” Sherlock called out while in the bathroom.

“Oh, I didn’t object. It’s your flat, you can do what you want.” John settled in his side of the bed and a wide grin spread over his face.

Sherlock set his toothbrush in the cup with John’s and flicked the light switch off. He made his way to the bed, turning off the lamp in the meantime. He laid down next to John. “Good night.” 

John rolled over and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, Sherlock putting an arm over John in response. “Good night, Sherlock.”

Sherlock kissed John’s head and closed his eyes.


End file.
